Love Fortune
by Tira Basult
Summary: It started out as a brawl, then turned into a competition, again turned into a nice free lunch, and finally a somewhat love confession? Read to find out what this is!


Love Fortune

By Tira Basult

Today, we follow the greatest, but most destructive, team in Fairy Tail. The one, and only, Team Natsu.

But first, lets go onto what the hero's' are currently doing. And boy, are we in for a… 'surprise'. Now, please zoom into that small piece of paper heading for the back of Natsu's head.

"What the Hell was that for, Stripper?!" Natsu yelled at Gray, little embers sparking. This caught Grays' attention, since he slammed his mug of alcohol down.

"I didn't do anything, Flame Freak!" Natsu stood up, starting to get angrier by the second.

"Well, you threw somethin', cause I felt it!" Natsu retorted.

"Oh yeah!? Well, bring it! Cuz' I didn't do it!" Gray positioned himself in a stance, readying himself for the oncoming fight, bound to destroy the guild and bring in a few other people.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu muttered, smirking. And now, let the battle commence!

Natsu threw a flaming fist headed for Grays' stomach, causing him to dodge. Gray then created a sword from his ice make magic, trying to block all the kicks and punches from Natsu, but he melted the sword.

"Come on! I don't have all day, Squinty Eyes!" Gray shouted, over the ruckus from every member, excluding some of the girls, from the fight.

Natsu smiled an enormous smile, and launched himself up, but had to push down on a loose plank. That loose plank, had to make an empty mug flip, and land in Erzas' delicious, strawberry cake.

Natsu landed a huge Fire Dragon's fist onto Gray, but he didn't notice that Erza was starting to shake, and a demonic aura was emitting everywhere, until he finally turned around.

That day, it was said that throughout all of Fiore, everyone heard the mighty roar of the great Titiana, and the surprisingly girly squeal for help from the 'strong' Salamander.

All havoc broke, Erza fighting with her sword in hand, Happy and his two fish, Gray trying to fend off Erza, and Natsu… trying to break out and escape from the wall.

Makarov came out of his office, looking around as the guild members were fighting, or the select few just chatting, and drinking.

"Listen up, you brats!" Makarov yelled. Everyone looked at him with puzzling faces. Cause who would dare interrupt a brawl going on in Fairy Tail?!

Now everyone had their attention directed at the Master, except for Natsu, who still had his head stuck in the wall. Makarov stretched his arm over to Natsu's flailing body, and yanked him out, letting him fall onto the ground with a loud thunk.

"Now, I have an announcement to make that is really important. There's a restaurant in town, that is said to be dangerous..." The Master started, causing the mages to gasp in shock.

"Now let me finish! They're dangerously delicious! And they decided to give a mage or team a free meal of their choosing!" Master Makarov paused, letting everyone cheer in happiness.

He smirked, knowing what would be unleashed as another competitive race. "But! You must get to the restaurant first! Every guild will let one person, or team win. So good luck!" and with that, he jumped off, and bounded into his office.

Everyone stood there in complete silence for a second or three, and then Happy flew up to yell out his battle cry.

"Aye sir! Fishies, here I come!" Happy squealed, and raced out the door. Team Natsu followed, and soon all the other teams came as well!

**~.~**

But, lets get this cleared real quick.

_**No mages and civilians were harmed in this making. **__**(Sure… Lets go with that…)**_

**~.~**

With Team Natsu starting to go after every crook and nanny, they checked out seventeen restaurants… Out of a possible thirty-two.

"Aww… Come on! We got to get to that place! I'm getting starved!" Natsu whined.

"Well, use your nose! Maybe you can sniff them out!" Lucy told him. Natsu stopped slouching and started sniffing the air.

"I smell some mages… That way! None from Fairy Tail." Natsu started running. Everyone caught up and followed.

"Do you know who they are?" Erza questioned.

" I think Rogue and Sting from Sabertooth, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, and Rocker from Quatro Cerberus." Natsu answered.

Erza nodded and continued running. They ran for a good five minutes, until Natsu stopped and looked at a small shop. A small dirty shop, with what looked like a maneki-neko. It was a Chinese Restaurant called 'House of Friends'.

"Well, this is it." Happy said monotonically. Then, as if on cue, a broken piece of wood fell from the building, causing them to wince.

"Well, it can't be that bad…" Lucy replied, pushing open the door to reveal a huge, clean place. Everyone looked in shock, as all the mages Natsu listed off were there, eating, drinking, and laughing.

They were greeted by an Asian woman, that looked ecstatic to serve them.

"Ah… Hello. You must be Fairy Tail members, you are first of your guild to arrive. Please, seat yourself. I'll be there to take your orders soon enough!"

They all smiled, knowing that this was going to be a blast, and having their orders already in mind. But, lets skip to the almost end of their meal!

As the team finished their big buffet of food, everyone released a sigh of happiness from their free food.

"Would you care for some fortune cookies?" Mr. Wong, their server, asked.

"Sure, why not?" Gray replied, grabbing one and handed them out to everyone.

"Alright, on the count of three, crack them open and read them!" Natsu shouted. The others nodded and looked at their cookie, unwrapping them.

"One. Two. Three!" all of them yelled, in perfect unison.

As they read them, they blushed different shades of pink and red.

"Well, read yours Natsu." Happy nudged him. He nodded and read it out loud.

"Your significant other is right across from you. Lucky numbers are 4, 9, 13, and 23." Natsu peered over his paper to look across the table, to see Lucy. She blushed even harder.

"S-same." Lucy stuttered out. Holding out her paper note for everyone to see.

"Weird. Well, your turn Gray!" Happy called out, and Gray's usual calm demeanor turned into a weird, shaky one.

"The one that stalks… is the one for you… Lucky numbers… 5, 9, 32, and 53." Gray blushed.

"He, he, he… Erza! Time for you to go!" Erza shook her head no, causing Happy to roll his eyes.

"Fine! If you won't read it out…" Happy started to say, "I will!" And with that, he stole the little note from her cold gauntlets, and looked over it.

"H-hey! Give that back!" Erza pleaded, trying to grab it back.

"Oh, ho ho! He likes you~!" Happy purred, stretching the like part of the sentence.

"What does it say?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Jellal likes you." Happy plainly said. Everyone burst out laughing, making Erza unseath her sword.

"That's it, cat! You're dead!" And with that, her sword impaled Happy's green bookbag by a thread, pinning him to the top of the bar.

"Did it work?" Mira asked the blue feline. Happy gave a smile with a thumbs up. Mira almost screamed, and Cana shook her head with pleasure.

"Told you that they were meant to be. The cards never lie." Cana whispered, holding her cards in between her fingers. Mira nodded in happiness, passed out in the great land that we call 'Shipping Paradise'.

Now ladies and gents. That is how you find a new ship that will come true in the end.

~.~

Did you like it? It was my first story, but I hope I can write more for you guys! If you see any errors, please tell me so I can correct it! Please, R&R!

~Tira


End file.
